Saburo Kazeta
is a psychic young man who is the leader of the Monster League and can become an armored larva-like mutant known as and also a more powerful blue moth-like mutant known as Saburo is supported by a mysterious figure known as Kageto Banba who gives him a device called the , which enhances psychic powers. History Movie War Ultimatum Along with Rumi, Daita and Chikao, he was kidnapped due to his status as a Gate and was used by Akumaizer Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he turned evil by Xatan himself. 5 years later, in Movie War Ultimatum, four of them attend the Amanogawa High School and forms the Monster League in order to create the new Earth. During the class session, Gentaro patches through a live feed with Yuki while she's at a space station. Saburo later uses his Gate powers and disturbs the class while declaring himself as the Leader of the Monster League along with his subordinates. Gentaro later seeks help from Mr. Ohsugi and Ms. Haruka to catch the misbehaving students with Gentaro chasing Saburo. Saburo later transforms into Sanagiman and fights Gentaro as Fourze. Though Fourze finally overpowers Saburo with Fire States, Kageto Banba interrupts and give Sanagiman his Zeber which amplify his psychic powers as Kageto strikes Fourze with his Kanabo as the Hercules Zodiarts. Meteor finally arrives and rescues Gentaro while saying that they must remobilize the previous members of the club in order to fight Kageto. As the whole former members reunites, they infiltrate the Monster Leagues' base and explain to the members that they had been used by Banba to be sold on the black market after a sticker he developed allows them to be controlled like several other soldiers. Realized that his plan had been foiled, Kageto transforms into his Zodiarts form while summoning Dustards to attack the Monster League and the Space Kamen Rider Club members. Gentaro later chases Hercules but Sanagiman prevents him as he is still on Kageto's side. He explains to Gentaro that he had a horrible childhood which had made him use his powers as protection from others that included his parents and friends. Gentaro tries to gain Sanagiman's trust even by destroying the Fourze Driver as a sign of truce. With Meteor overpowered by the Hercules Zodiarts, Sanagiman appears in front of Hercules and transforms into Inazuman. Miyoko later asks her teacher what happened to Saburo with Gentaro replying that after gaining his sense of justice, Sanagiman reappears before he evolves into, Inazuman. After Sanagiman defeated the Hercules Zodiarts, he reverts back to his human form with Miyoko covering her eyes as Gentaro and Kengo realized that Saburo is naked because he destroyed his clothes after he transformed and used the Space Kamen Rider Club flag to cover himself. Gentaro and everyone witness that an escape pod is entering the Earth as Kengo identifies it as Yuki's. But however, Eel interferes and destroys the escape pod with Kageto's laser beam tower. As everyone watch in horror, however, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko reappears revealing that she was brought to Earth by Yuki and rescued her from the escape pod's destruction. Nadeshiko later uses her Rider Kick and destroys the laser beam tower. Eel tries to escape by creating a portal which brought him back to the present as Gentaro, Ryusei and Nadeshiko follow him. Super Hero Taisen Z He appears freeing Fourze from Space Spider Man as Sangiman via time travel. The monster then shoots web at him and tries to snap his neck, but Sangiman changes into Inazuman, which frees himself and Fourze. Inazuman let Fourze finish off Space Spider Man, but not before he paralyzed the Shocker member first. Gallery Images 506add9b7.jpg Wuwizfour (2).png Movie Wars Ultimatum Inazuman.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Mutants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded